1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush handle assembly for locking up a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flush handle assembly, a handle is received in a front concave portion of a casing so as to be projected therefrom and retracted in the front concave portion. The casing is fixedly mounted on a door. In operation, when the handle is swung so as to be projected from the front concave portion of the casing, a catch plate mounted on a rear surface side of the casing is also swung so that a front-end portion of the catch plate is engaged with or disengaged from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element, whereby the door is locked up.
However, in the conventional flush handle assembly, when the door is opened or closed in a condition in which the front-end portion of the catch plate is projected from an edge portion of the door, there is a fear that the front-end portion of the catch plate hits an edge portion of the stationary frame element to damage both the flush handle assembly itself and the stationary frame element.